primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Anomaly Research Centre:Exclusives
This page contains interviews of Primeval and Primeval: New World cast and crew members. It is exclusive Anomaly Research Centre Wiki content so please do not steal any content. All opinions expressed in interviews belong solely to the crew or cast member interviewed, and do not necessarily reflect the opinions of ZEM, The ARC Minister, the Anomaly Research Centre Wiki, Impossible Pictures or any other entity involved in the Primeval franchise. NEW INTERVIEWS Exclusive Tim Haines Interview This is an interview with Tim Haines, the co-creator and Executive Producer of Primeval. Interviewed by The ARC Minister. Exclusive Tim Haines Questions about Primeval Tim Haines answers some questions about Primeval stories, characters and creatures. Interviewed by The ARC Minister. Exclusive Primeval Production Interviews Exclusive Daren Horley Interview 2012 This is an interview with Daren Horley, creature designer and lead textures from Series 1 through Series 3. Interviewed by ZEM. Exclusive Steve Bailie Interview This is an interview with Steve Bailie, writer of episodes 3.1, 3.10, 4.2, 5.2 and co-writer of Episode 5.6. Interviewed by ZEM. Exclusive James Moran Interview This is an interview with James Moran, who wrote Episode 3.2. Interviewed by ZEM. Exclusive Sarah Dollard Interview This is an interview with Sarah Dollard, Script Editor for Series 4 and Series 5 and writer for the Webisodes. Interviewed by ZEM. Exclusive Robert Quinn Interview This is an interview with Robert Quinn, director of episodes 4.5, 4.6, 5.2, 5.3 and 5.4. Interviewed by ZEM. Exclusive Primeval Cast Interviews Exclusive James Murray Interview This is an interview with James Murray, who played Stephen Hart in Series 1 and Series 2. Interviewed by ZEM. Exclusive Simon Naylor Interview This is an interview with Simon Naylor, who played a security guard in Episode 2.1. Interviewed by ZEM. Exclusive Mabel Rogers Interview This is an interview with Mabel Rogers, who played Taylor Craig in Episode 2.5. Interviewed by ZEM. Exclusive Errol Clarke Interview This is an interview with Errol Clarke, who played a mercenary in Episode 2.5. Interviewed by ZEM. Exclusive Claire Spence Interview This is an interview with Claire Spence, who played Lorraine Wickes in Episode 2.7. Interviewed by ZEM. Exclusive Patrick Gibson Interview This is an interview with Patrick Gibson, who played Steve in Episode 4.4. Interviewed by ZEM. Exclusive Rory Keenan Interview This is an interview with Rory Keenan, who played Michael Miller in Episode 4.6. Interviewed by ZEM. Exclusive Jonathan Byrne Interview This is an interview with Jonathan Byrne, who played the awesome baddie Ethan Dobrowski/Patrick Quinn in Episode 4.3, Episode 4.4, Episode 4.5, Episode 4.6 and Episode 4.7. Interviewed by ZEM. Exclusive Tony Kelly Interview This is an interview with Tony Kelly, who appeared in Episode 5.2 as Officer Shaw. Interviewed by ZEM. Exclusive Jacqui Carroll Interview This is an interview with Jacqui Carroll, who appeared regularly as ARC worker "Cerise" throughout the Series 4 Prequel Webisodes, Series 4 and Series 5. Interviewed by ZEM. Exclusive Janice Byrne Interview This is an interview with Janice Byrne, who played April Leonard in Episode 5.1, Episode 5.3, Episode 5.4 and Episode 5.5. Interviewed by ZEM. Exclusive Ruth Kearney Interview This is an interview with Ruth Kearney, who played Jess Parker in the Webisodes, Series 4 and Series 5. Interviewed by ZEM. Exclusive Primeval: New World Production Interviews Exclusive Gabriela Schonbach Interview This is an interview with Gabriela Schonbach, Executive Producer for New World. Interviewed by ZEM. Exclusive Andy Mikita Interview This is an interview with Andy Mikita, Director for New World. Interviewed by ZEM. Exclusive Gillian Horvath Interview This is an interview with Gillian Horvath, Writer for New World. (She is also an Executive Producer, but the interview focuses on her writing for the show). Interviewed by ZEM. Exclusive Andrew Lockington Interview This is an interview with Andrew Lockington, composer for Primeval: New World. Interviewed by ZEM. Exclusive Primeval: New World Cast Interviews Exclusive Geoff Gustafson Interview This is an interview with Geoff Gustafson, who plays Ken Leeds in New World. Interviewed by ZEM. Exclusive Crystal Lowe Interview This is an interview with Crystal Lowe, who plays Toby Nance in New World. Interviewed by ZEM. Exclusive Sara Canning Interview This is an interview with Sara Canning, who plays Dylan Weir in New World. Interviewed by ZEM. Exclusive Niall Matter Interview This is an interview with Niall Matter, who plays Evan Cross in New World. Interviewed by ZEM. Exclusive Danny Rahim Interview This is an interview with Danny Rahim, who plays Mac Rendell in New World. Interviewed by ZEM. Exclusive Miranda Frigon Interview This is an interview with Miranda Frigon, who plays Ange Finch in New World. Interviewed by ZEM. Exclusive Michael Strusievici Interview This is an interview with Michael Strusievici, who played Trevor in Interviewed by [[User:ZEM|ZEM]. Exclusive Primeval Game Interview Exclusive Gareth Ryder-Hanrahan Interview This is an interview with Gareth Ryder-Hanrahan, writer of the Primeval RPG. Interviewed by ZEM. Category:Primeval Wiki Exclusives